


The Windy Thing

by jaspyjoseph



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspyjoseph/pseuds/jaspyjoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know prompt from friend v short</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Windy Thing

"John, put the windy thing in..." Dave was smirking with his legs wide open.

"You sure?" John was quite uncertain of the effects this would give his boyfriend. "Uhh, Okay!"

He blew wind straight into Dave's asshole, curving out and brushing along his thighs and dick.

"Shit, keep going, fill me up more!" Dave loved it.

John continued, getting a good stream right up his opening. Dave began to fill up with air, he had to open his mouth as it pushed out along with every other hole in him.

"Dave, you look pregnant." He had that buck toothed grin on his face, thinking about having kids with him one day.

Suddenly, Dave exploded. His body was scattered everywhere. John started jacking off to this beautiful sight, and then died.


End file.
